Raymond Caine Español
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: Tiene lugar en 1996, en el corto intervalo entre el cambio de Horatio a Miami y la primera "muerte" de Ray. Slash. Clasificación "T" por el lenguaje y referencias a drogas.


Traducido por jicalazuxil y su betas, heros y Lady Minisa Bracken .

Gracias .

* * *

><p><strong>Raymond Caine<strong>

Raymond Caine se encontraba de pie en su balcón, dejando que la vista recorriera la dura selva de asfalto de Miami. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro a la par que una distante brisa marina sacudía su chandal y su camisa gris claro. Suavemente, apoyó su taza de café en la barandilla de hierro y se rascó la incipiente barba. Era sólo una de las tantas cosas que lo rodeaban las cuales le recordaban a su hermano. Horatio era la razón por la que se había escapado de Nueva York; cualquier cosa para olvidar el desastre y su antigua dependencia de su hermano era una razón tan buena como cualquier otra.

Pero eso nunca parecía tener importancia. Raymond siempre se parecería más a su padre asesino, mientras que a Horatio le quedaba parecerse a su madre angelical. En sus peores días, pasar frente a un espejo era casi insoportable. Por supuesto que Horatio no entendía el porqué volvería a las drogas. Aún así, él todavía se sentía impulsado a seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y convertirse en un exitoso detective.

Volviéndose, entró de nuevo en el salón de su apartamento. Se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono en la mesita auxiliar junto al sofá. Horatio lo había llamado la semana pasada, diciéndole que iba a venir a Miami para trabajar como detective. Raymond no podía decir que esto le hubiera sorprendido. Después de que Horatio fuera apuñalado unos meses atrás, el pelirrojo había estado pensando en dejar la Policía de Nueva York. Sólo venía aquí para cuidar de su hermano menor.

_Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren_. Pensó el moreno, caminando hacia la cocina y dejando la taza en el fregadero. Mientras lo hacía, miró con cansancio hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Oculto en el armario se encontraban varios gramos de cocaína y heroína que acababan de caer en sus manos la noche anterior. Pensaba que, desde que se casó con Yelina, podría volver nuevamente al camino recto. Al menos lo estaba reduciendo, y ya no consumía como cuando tenía veinte años y se encontraba en Nueva York.

Se rascó la barba de nuevo. Sólo otro recordatorio de cuán dependiente seguía siendo de Horatio. Aunque sabía que "informante" no era siempre lo mismo que "detective", su conexión con el departamento de policía aún le irritaba. Y que le dijeran que se dejara crecer la barba tampoco estaba ayudando.

Levantó la vista hacia el reloj.

10:37

Hora de despertar al dormilón.

Suspiró al dirigirse a la habitación y abrir la puerta, sabiendo que su vida iba a cambiar muy rápidamente. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, Raymond sacudió suavemente el bulto debajo de la manta en el centro de su cama.

—Ey... Ya ha amanecido.

Un gruñido.

—Rick, levántate.

—No. Hoy me toca dormir.

—Fuera, antes de que nos descubra Yelina.

Rick se rió entre dientes mientras tiraba de las mantas. Raymond odiaba admitirlo, pero el hombre se veía hermoso acurrucado contra las sábanas de un blanco brillante. Por la mañana, Rick tenía una barba de tres días definida y un pelo despeinado que le daban un aspecto masculino e indefenso al mismo tiempo. Eran esas cejas las que lo mataban, atrapadas en un estado de inocencia perpetua.

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos así—sonrió Raymond.

—Sabes que parte de mí quisiera que pudiéramos —susurró el detective Stetler, tirando de Raymond hacia abajo para besarlo—.Ya te has tomado tu café.

—Sí...

Raymond se quedó sin aliento al sentirse atraído hacia la cama junto a su amante. Entre Rick y Susie, ya no daba para más. No es que Rick supiera de la existencia de su homóloga femenina, a pesar de que era muy bueno en llegar al fondo de las cosas. Joder, Rick podría estar en el Departamento de Asuntos Internos si no lo odiase tanto. Esa era la razón por la que él era detective y Raymond era el informante. Yelina probablemente se enteraría de la existencia de Susie y de Rick en algún momento, pero Raymond estaba seguro de que no sería pronto. Yelina no era tan buena en su trabajo como Rick. De hecho, Rick se esperaba un ascenso a sargento en cualquier momento.

—Esta es la última vez que robo pruebas para ti —susurró Rick contra el suave pelo castaño de Raymond—. Creo que Sully me tiene fichado.

—Ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste anoche.

—Y te lo digo de nuevo Raymond, no me gusta la idea de que tomes heroína. Ya arriesgas el cuello lo suficiente; deberías andarte con mucho ojo.

Raymond torció los ojos.

—Pareces mi hermano.

—No empieces con eso otra vez. Sabes perfectamente que muchos funcionarios decentes se han convertido en policías corruptos a causa de adicciones que empezaron como esto.

—He estado haciendo esto durante más tiempo del que me interesa admitir.

Rick suspiró y abrazó a Raymond. Su extraña relación de amigos-con-derechos intermitente había durado cerca de un año y medio. Esta era la quinta vez que había robado drogas para Raymond. No estaba muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho, para empezar. Raymond Caine era, sin duda, atractivo; era difícil para Rick mirarlo y no pensar en sexo. No lo habría hecho si el policía no le hubiera pedido drogas a cambio. Ponía a Rick en un punto muerto a nivel de posibilidades de chantaje. Ninguno de sus secretos iba a ser expuesto en esta relación. Aunque Rick se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar en ello, se sentía aliviado de no haber sido él al que se le ocurrió este arreglo. Una noche, la vida social de Rick y el trabajo de Raymond les había llevado al mismo bar gay. Los recuerdos no decían quién de los dos estaba más intoxicado, pero su contrato parecía haberse afianzado a la mañana siguiente.

—Horatio viene a Miami —Raymond murmuró contra el pecho de Rick.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuándo?

—El jueves.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—La semana pasada.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora?

Raymond torció los ojos.

—Eres peor que Yelina y Horatio a veces.

—Está bien. Vale. No diré nada al respecto —dijo Rick, alzando las manos a la defensiva.

Raymond cerró los ojos lentamente al sentir las manos de su amante masculino posarse suavemente sobre su espalda. En realidad no echaría de menos a Rick, al menos no tanto como extrañaría a Yelina y a su hijo, pero sí extrañaría esto. Había una simple consuelo que Rick era capaz de emanar. Con Yelina y Susie, Raymond sentía que tenía que ser su protector... con Rick, la idea misma de peligro era muy distante y extraña. Se sentía más que "seguro", se sentía "en paz", pero no más en paz que como se sentía con una buena comida o una puesta de sol. "Amor" no era la emoción que sentía por Rick, los dos no eran ni siquiera amigos.

Era complicado.

—No conozco a Horatio —susurró Rick, jugando con el pelo de Raymond—. ¿Cómo es?

—Como tú. Protector, emocional, tenaz... todas esas cosas buenas. Así que, o lo odiarás, o pensarás que es la última Coca Cola del desierto... Como todos los demás.

—Suenas tan seguro.

—No hay término medio con Horatio.

—Bueno... ¿Tú qué piensas de él?

—Él es mi hermano, Rick.

—Y eso significa algo para ti. Eso dice algo. Lo quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo.

Rick observó cómo el joven hombre se movía incómodo. El sonido de una respiración lenta y constante se alzó entre ellos, Rick pasando los dedos por el corto pelo castaño de Raymond. Miró tristemente hacia el hombre apoyado en su pecho antes de hablar otra vez.

—Voy a dejar de hablar de Horatio.

—Gracias —suspiró Raymond—. Es sólo que... que... no importa. Olvídalo.

—No. Dime.

El joven suspiró. Cada vez que Rick comenzaba a sonar como Horatio le empezaba a caer mal.

—Se lo presenté a Yelina hace varios años.

—¿Y?

—Es sólo que... Dios...—Raymond se cubrió la cara y gimió. Odiaba pensar en ello—. Creo que ella quiere liarse con él. Y sé que él se siente atraído por las mujeres latinas. ¿Por qué no vi lo de su afición por los pelirrojos? Dios. Soy un idiota a veces.

Rick miró hacia el techo, pensativo.

—¿Horatio es el tipo de hombre que haría algo como...?

—No, y ése es el problema.

—No te sigo.

—Es que es tan jodida y santamente perfecto. Nada puede tocar a San Horatio. Yelina podría arrojarse sobre su cama y él sólo declinaría cortésmente, agachando la cabeza y pestañeando sus ojos azules. ¡Mierda! Es como si ni siquiera pudiese sentir emociones humanas como la lujuria o celos. Es raro el momento que siquiera lo veo irritado. Sé que parecerá una locura, pero...

—No. Sé de lo que estás hablando.

Raymond suspiró, sintiendo respirar a Rick debajo de él. Todavía no estaba seguro de cuándo darle la otra noticia que tenía en mente. Tal vez no diría nada, al fin y al cabo no iba a decirle nada a Yelina o a Susie. Pero Rick no era como ellas, y eso era suficiente para que Raymond quisiera ser un poco más amable con él.

Miró hacia arriba cuando Rick le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¿Quieres una paja?

Raymond sonrió ante el ofrecimiento.

—Tomaré lo ofrecido en otro momento.

—De acuerdo.

Se levantó y miró a Rick. Había algo en sus ojos, un cierto deje de tristeza que se escondía en ellos. Incluso cuando estaba sonriendo, algo en sus ojos siempre parecía herido y perdido. Horatio tenía esa misma mirada, lo que le hacía preguntarse a Raymond qué parte del pasado de Rick había sido tan traumática como para quedar marcada en los ojos de ese hombre.

O tal vez se olía lo que venía.

—Rick —dijo en voz baja, inclinándose.

Stetler humedeció los labios y acortó la distancia entre ambos, y aunque no era intención de Raymond, abrió la boca para recibir su asalto. Se dejó arrastrar, su peso descansando contra Rick y el de Rick contra la cabecera. Tal vez los hombres eran mejores en la cama que las mujeres. Tal vez las mujeres con las que Raymond se acostaba sólo estaban por debajo del promedio. O tal vez Rick era un amante excepcional. De cualquier manera, nadie había manejado su boca o su polla como Rick lo había hecho.

—Rick —suspiró de nuevo—, para.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien, es sólo...—suspiró y se sentó sobre sus pies—. Creo que deberíamos ponerle fin a esto.

Rick parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Mira, eres un buen policía. Has robado para mí, pero sigues siendo un buen policía; sabes lo que haces. No te pondré en evidencia por los favores que me has hecho. Y créeme, no estarás solo por mucho tiempo. Quiero decir... realmente eres un muy buen polvo.

—Ray, ¿qué...?

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí. No deberías tener que sacrificar tu trabajo por este acuerdo que tenemos.

—Ray...

Raymond suspiró. Tal vez esta no era la manera correcta de hacer esto.

—Sé que es demasiado temprano por la mañana y esto realmente no es... Justo —miró a Rick a los ojos—. Creo que Manos Rojos me tienen fichado. Si pueden atraparme en algún lugar, es aquí. Si se enteran de que soy un informador, no deberías tener que pagar el precio tú también. Estoy preocupado por ti, Rick.

—¿O tienes miedo de que Yelina nos descubra?

—Ambos, en realidad. Eso, y creo que lo que hacemos es un poco... bueno... peligroso. Con todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual dando vueltas...

—Pero usamos protección.

—Lo sé, pero he oído que eso no siempre es suficiente.

—Estoy limpio, Ray.

—Tú no eres el que me preocupa.

Rick le lanzó una mirada seria.

—No compartes agujas, ¿verdad?

—Yo no.

—¿Crees que yo lo hago?

—¡No! Rick, no estaba intentando decir eso. Es sólo que...

Raymond se movió al otro extremo de la cama dejando a Rick sentado junto a la cabecera de la cama solo.

Tenía que haber una razón por la que Rick se quedaba con él durante la noche, ya que fácilmente podría haberse ido a su casa después de su sesión. No estaba seguro de si Rick honestamente quería estar junto a él o si simplemente no quería ir a casa y dormir solo. Le había parecido que Rick había tenido la precaución suficiente de mantener su corazón fuera del asunto, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que ese fuera el caso.

—Estás recibiendo tu dosis de otra persona, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rick, ajustando las mantas que lo censuraban.

—Algo así.

—Y no eres gay.

Raymond bajó la mirada avergonzado; debería haber sabido que no podía haber engañado a Rick tan fácilmente—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo podía sentir cuando nos levantamos después de la primera noche. La forma en que no podías mirarme a los ojos, era más que la vergüenza por un rollo de una noche.

—No estaba avergonzado.

—No me mientas.

—Estaba confundido. No sabía que algún día iba a tirarme a un hombre, ni siquiera estando borracho.

—No estabas tan mal.

Raymond sonrió ante eso, agachando la cabeza y ruborizándose. Rick se calmó un poco, no tan molesto o tenso como lo estaba hace unos minutos. La cama crujió mientras Rick se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para sentarse.

—Pero ¿quieres cortar con esto?

Raymond asintió con la cabeza.

Rick suspiró y sonrió con tristeza antes de decir: —Lo entiendo.

—¿Lo entiendes?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sería lo mejor para ambos. Y si Asuntos Internos se enterase, ambos nos quedaríamos sin trabajo. Esos cabrones probablemente nos arrestarían por lo que hemos hecho.

—Por lo de las drogas probablemente nos tocarían un par de años en la cárcel.

—Ah, sí, también, pero yo estaba hablando del sexo.

—Espera, ¿el sexo gay es ilegal?

Rick asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo sé que no lo es en Nueva York, pero lo es aquí y en Oklahoma.

—No lo sabía.

—Nadie presta atención a esa ley, pero si Asuntos Internos quiere ser quisquilloso...

Raymond se quedó en silencio mientras Rick bajaba de la cama y comenzaba a ponerse la ropa de nuevo. Por un momento, el joven podía ver la curva atractiva del trasero del detective. A pesar de que no podía haber ninguna conexión emocional con Rick, la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con él todavía era tentadora. Todavía quedaban pequeñas marcas de mordidas en su culo de la noche anterior, seductoras y sensuales marcas.

—¿Estás bien? —Rick le preguntó mientras se vestía, la tela envolviéndose con amor alrededor de sus piernas y hasta la cintura— ¿O necesitas que me quede contigo un rato más?

—Creo que sería mejor si te fueras a casa.

Stetler se volvió a Raymond, con la camisa desabrochada y la corbata colgando lánguidamente alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos se encontraron por un largo y persistente momento, haciendo que Rick sonriera ligeramente—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te la chupe ni nada?

—Seguro.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, dolido, pero no sorprendido. Raymond era mejor que cualquiera de los otros hombres con los que se había enrollado al azar en el bar. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Si Raymond no lo hubiera llevado a casa esa noche, Rick probablemente todavía hubiera estado abriéndose camino a través de los barrios bajos de Miami. Tenía la suerte de poder acostarse con cualquiera como lo hacía sin contraer herpes... o algo peor.

Ahora, todo lo que quería hacer era sentar cabeza. Un respiro de cualquier relación romántica durante algún tiempo estaba empezando a sonar bastante bien. De esa manera podría concentrarse en su trabajo y tener un control seguro de las cosas económicamente hablando. Luego podría buscarse a algún chico dulce que le apeteciera envejecer con él en lugar de sólo tener un polvo increíble de vez en cuando.

No era como si Raymond fuera la única persona en la que Rick se hubiera fijado. Había un pequeño puñado de hombres en el Departamento de Policía de Maryland que le interesaban. Pero no estaba a punto de precipitarse en nada.

—¿Confío en que te veré otra vez?— Rick le preguntó, abotonándose la camisa y recogiendo su chaqueta.

—No lo sé.

—Quiero decir, después de que tu trabajo de informante haya terminado, por supuesto.

—No lo sé.

Rick se limitó a asentir antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿Rick?

—¿Sí?

Los profundos ojos marrones de Raymond y Rick se encontraron, haciendo que la respiración del primero se detuviera por un momento.

—N-Necesito un favor.

—¿Qué?

Se detuvo, no muy seguro qué era lo que necesitaba. La tentación de mantener a Rick con él durante unos pocos segundos era más fuerte de lo que él había pensado que podría ser. Vaciló antes de hablar.

—Cuando Horatio llegue, quiero que le digas que estoy bien.

Rick asintió con la cabeza.

—Y que lo quiero.

Rick sonrió antes de asentir de nuevo.

—Se lo diré.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se fue, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él. Le dolió mucho menos de lo que pensaba que lo haría. Tal vez la magnitud del asunto no le había alcanzado todavía. Tal vez nunca se importaron mucho el uno al otro para empezar. De cualquier manera, no iba a volver al apartamento de Raymond.

_Horatio Caine_, pensó Rick para sí mismo. Era un nombre raro, estaba seguro que lo recordaría. Pero, ¿qué diría?_ 'Oh, tu hermano y yo follamos a cambio de heroína hace un tiempo. Sólo quería que te dijera que está bien y que te envía su amor.' _Oh, bueno. Se presentaría a este Horatio a la primera oportunidad que tuviese. Tal vez sería un hombre más dulce y más genuino de lo que Raymond creía.

—Disculpe —murmuró Rick al rozarse en el pasillo con un hombre joven con el pelo rubio rizado.

—No pasa nada.

oOoOo

Raymond levantó la vista del fregadero cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Había apoyado la taza de café en el mostrador para secar las últimas gotas de agua. Su estómago se retorció nerviosamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Podría ser Rick, pero eso no era lo que lo ponía nervioso.

—Bob — saludó Raymond mientras abría la puerta.

—Ray.

Bob Keaton entró en el pequeño apartamento, un hombre alto y musculoso, con pelo rubio oscuro. A pesar de que la puerta del patio estaba abierta y había un fuerte olor a café, era obvio que algo había sucedido y que Ray lo estaba tratando de encubrir. Se había traído a alguien a casa la noche anterior, Bob estaba seguro de que era alguien distinto a Susie o Yelina. Raymond debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de ser tan arriesgado. Pero no importaba ahora, el rubio no había venido para soltarle una charla.

Raymond se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, y salió con un pequeño paquete de cocaína. Un suspiro salió de él al sentarse.

—¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias. No quiero quedar enganchado. Ya paso más tiempo con 'eso' del que me gustaría.

Bob se sentó y observó a su amigo moreno esnifar las líneas blancas antes de hundirse en el sofá. Los efectos no eran tan evidentes en Raymond como lo eran con los demás. Pero por lo que había visto, estaba seguro de que Raymond sólo lo necesitaba para pasar el día.

O por lo menos hoy.

—Nadie lo sabe, ¿verdad? —aclaró Bob.

—Nadie.

—¿Yelina, Ray Jr., Susie, tu hermano, John Hagen?

—No tienen ni idea.

—¿Quien sea que te trajiste a casa anoche?

—Ella no lo sabe —Raymond medio mintió— ¿Era tan obvio?

—Sí.

Raymond suspiró. Tal vez debería haber pasado la noche con Yelina. Lo correcto hubiera sido jugar al béisbol con su hijo. Otra parte de él pensó que debería haber pasado algún tiempo con Susie, ella no se estaba sintiendo bien últimamente.

Pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Decidió tomar algunas drogas y follarse a Rick Stetler hasta que se desmayó de cansancio. Y lo que lo confundía aún más era que no se arrepentía de nada de eso. Por alguna razón, Rick era la persona con la que quería pasar la noche anterior.

_Pero ¿por qué?_

Bob miró a Raymond.

—¿Estás listo para morir hoy?

—Sí.

_¿Por qué Rick?_

**Fin.**


End file.
